


Fred is a Goalie and Goalies are Weird

by 3YearsOfPaperShades



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Goalies Are Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3YearsOfPaperShades/pseuds/3YearsOfPaperShades
Summary: "Goalies were weird. That was just a given. It didn’t matter the team or the league.Fred though, he might just win the award for the weirdest goalie Auston had ever played with. And that wasn't an award he gave out lightly."





	Fred is a Goalie and Goalies are Weird

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have made a [gif](https://leafsforthewin.tumblr.com/post/171331340848/glove-love) (seriously go look at that) while watching a Leafs game the other day, and today when I stumbled onto yet another [gif](https://leafsforthewin.tumblr.com/post/171346898093/santamitchy-jealous-of-hockey-equipment) I kinda just had to write this. 
> 
> Freddie Andersen literally kisses his glove, so of course I was left to wonder if he kisses other things too (not like that...chill). This fic is just pure fluff and me procrastinating on things I actually need to get done.
> 
> Enjoy!

Goalies were weird. That was just a given. It didn’t matter the team or the league. 

Fred though, he might just win the award for the weirdest goalie Auston had ever played with. And that wasn't an award he gave out lightly.

If you had asked Auston about it a year ago he would have said that Fred was the most normal goalie he had ever met. Not at all like Fleury or the guy Auston had played with in Switzerland. Fred wasn't awkward or standoffish and he didn’t have an insane amount of superstitions. He was actually a really cool guy, who Auston considered one of his closest friends on the team. He definitely wasn't who you thought of when someone mentioned the oddities of goalies. 

Maybe that was the reason why Auston was so surprised when the goalie weirdness finally showed itself his second year on the team. 

*****

He had always known that Fred took hockey seriously. And that he could get annoyed with guys if they weren't pulling their weight on the ice, even more so if they were failing to do so defensively, but he had never seen him react much in the opposite way. 

On a team filled with talent, most guys knew how good they were. They didn’t sit around praising each other’s hockey skills outside of things like “Nice pass” and “Good goal”. 

So it was that much more of a shock when after an extremely difficult win against the Bruins, in which Fred had spent the first 30 mins standing on his head and yelling angrily at guys to “pick it the fuck up,” Fred had walked up to Mo who was sitting in his stall across from Auston taking his gear off, and praised him for his good play. Mo truthfully had been the only Leaf not to suffer a major giveaway or defensive lapse, so it wasn't like he didn’t deserve the praise, it just was a bit out of the ordinary.

The strangeness meter was then dialed up to 11 when, after he had finished thanking Mo, Fred leaned down and kissed the top of his head, right near his hairline. Not once but twice. Two kisses, one right after the other. 

Auston felt his brows furrow and he looked around. Had no one else seen that? Either no one had, or they just didn’t care because no one was looking their way. Mo himself didn’t look the least bit confused, and he was still smiling so Auston didn’t figure he was too freaked out. 

After that Fred seemed to have accomplished his goal as he headed back toward his stall. Auston didn’t even realize he was staring at him until Fred met his gaze from across the room and tilted his head, looking confused. Auston shook himself out of his thoughts, forced himself to smile normally, and turned back to his own skates which he had yet to finish unlacing. 

The night continued so normally that Auston was almost convinced he had imagined it. Then it all fell apart in his mind. On the bus ride back to the hotel, realized that maybe he was missing something very important, that maybe Fred and Mo were together. Like as a couple. As he was mulling that thought over, he had half a mind to text Fred and tell him that he should be more discreet if he didn’t want to be caught. But the more he thought about it, the less it made sense. Auston had met Mo’s girlfriend. He’d gone to dinner with them a few weeks ago, and Mo hadn't mentioned them breaking up. 

*****

Auston spent the next two days trying to figure out if Mo was cheating and if he should do anything about it. 

*****

Things got even more confusing after their next game. 

They’d pulled out yet another win, this time against the Stars, and Auston was feeling exhausted. His shoulder had been left hurting after a hit, and though the trainers had cleared him, he still couldn’t wait to find some ibuprofen and ice. He was taking a break from methodically stripping off his pads to rub at his shoulder in a bad attempt at giving himself a massage when he noticed Fred walking over to stand in front of Mitch. 

Auston was just close enough to hear bits of what was being said, and he found himself staring almost in shock at the two of them. It was pretty similar to what Fred has said to Mo the other night. Not the exact words, but the meaning was the same. Fred was congratulating Mitch on playing well as well as thanking him for blocking a few shots. There was no doubt that Mitch had played well tonight. He had scored a goal and gotten two assists and had seemed to basically fly across the ice all night. He definitely deserved the praise he was getting, and yet Auston felt like he was on the edge of his seat as he waited to see if Fred would continue to replicate what he’d done the other night. 

And low and behold, before Auston could even get another thought about it through his head, Fred leaned down and gave Mitch two quick kisses, right on the top of his head, just like he did to before, and then straightened up and walked away. Auston looked hard at Mitch who didn’t seem at all phased by what Fred had just done. 

An oh god. A terrifying thought crossed Auston’s mind. What if Fred, Mo, and Mitch were all in some sort of relationship? Auston knew for a fact that Mitch had a girlfriend, but what if he and Mo were both using Fred to cheat on their girls? It didn’t seem like something either of them would ever do, but Auston had no idea what else to think. He frantically glanced over at Mo, but he seemed unconcerned with anything going on. How could he not have noticed Fred being so openly affectionate with Mitch just two stalls down? 

What was going on here? 

*****

Auston worried about it all the next day until he had to buckle down for the game, back to backs were never fun and this was no exception. 

*****

It wasn't until after the game that he realized he might not have had the right idea about what was going on. This realization occurred after Fred continued his apparent new ritual of thanks and kisses with none other than Patty. This was where Auston drew the line. He was 100 percent sure that Patty was in a serious, committed, and monogamous relationship. He had four kids for fucks sake, and Auston had spent enough time at the Marleau household to know that Patty was very much in love with his wife. 

Still, even with the knowledge that everyone wasn't secretly hooking up with Fred in their free time, Auston was confused. Sure kisses on the head were a pretty innocent gesture but this wasn't a common occurrence between friends, especially not teammates. If something like this were to ever happen it would be after winning a big tournament or, Auston guessed, the cup. Sometime when everyone was buzzed on a combination of adrenaline and celebratory alcohol. Not in the relative quiet of the locker room after a rough in-season game.

*****

Over the next few games Auston watched Fred closely. It was always the same. He would approach a guy that had played well and dole out words of praise and thanks, which were always followed by those two pecks to the head. None of the guys he approached (Auston was keeping a running list in his head which so far included: Mo, Mitch, Patty, Jake, Leo, Naz, and Willy) seemed fazed by the kisses, even if some of them did look a bit embarrassed by his words. 

All of this led Auston to wonder just how long this had been going on. No one else seemed surprised by Fred’s actions even when it was happening right next to them. He began to wonder if this had been a thing for the whole season and he had just been too oblivious to notice. 

This led him to another slightly worrisome thought. Fred had never come up to him after a game, Auston was sure he would remember that, so it begged the question: Had Auston just never played well enough defensively for him to do so? Auston knew he had a long way to go before he was a perfect two-way player, but he didn't think he was completely terrible at being defensively minded. He knew he was at least on par with Mitch who had definitely gotten at least one post-game visit from Fred. 

Still he couldn’t help but feel that he wasn't living up to whatever standard Fred had set. He was trying not to let it effect his hockey, but over the next few weeks he found himself focusing on his defensive play a bit more during games, blocking shots and hitting more. He also couldn’t help but glance at Fred when things calmed down, but Fred was always focused in on the game. 

*****

The acknowledgement he was looking for came not directly from the source, but from Fred’s media scrum. Auston had blocked a shot with his foot that night near the end of the game, one that, not to lie, had kind of stung, and Fred had made an offhanded joke about how Auston was probably feeling guilty because of earlier comments he made about Fred’s video game skills. 

And that, apparently, was the last straw. Auston was just so confused and annoyed and worn out from trying to figure out what the hell was going on, that he finally made the decision he probably should have made in the first place which was to ask someone outright. He went up to Mo after his post-game shower and asked to speak privately. 

 

After shutting themselves in an empty equipment room Mo broke the silence,

“So what’s up?”

Auston took a deep breath, but he had held this in for almost a month now so it was all coming out whether he wanted it to or not. 

“I don’t understand.”

Mo looked confused, “About what?”

“Fred.” Was Auston’s answer. Which basically explained everything, except for the fact that Mo didn’t seem to think so as he seemed to be waiting for Auston to continue.

When it became evident that he wasn't adding more Mo said, “Gonna need a bit more than that Matts.”

Auston sighed. He was going to have to spell it out it seemed. “You know. About the thing he does after games.” 

Auston paused, hoping that Mo would catch on. That didn’t seem to be happening though as he still looked confused but now there was concern added to it.

“When he comes around after a game and talks to a certain guy…” He trailed off when Mo still wasn't catching on but was looking progressively more anxious. 

‘For God’s sake Mo.” Auston exclaimed, “The kissing thing!” 

Mo’s expression suddenly seemed to clear. “Oh,” he said with a bit of a laugh. “That.”

“Yes that!” Auston grumbled annoyed, “What else would it be?”

“I don’t know man, I thought you were trying to tell me he was in trouble or doing drugs or something.” 

Auston looked heavenward. Why was nothing in his life simple?

“So?” He prodded. He had already gotten this far, might as well get the answers he came for.

“About the kissing thing?” Mo clarified. 

Once Auston nodded he continued, “I honestly don’t know dude. It’s just a thing he does. A superstition maybe.”

And that wasn't nearly enough of an answer to satisfy Auston, “Yah but how long has he been doing it? Cause I didn’t notice before this month.” 

“No?” Mo tilted his head consideringly, “Well I think he started the people part this season, at least I didn’t notice it before. But it’s not a new thing in general, he’s been sorta doing it for years.”

Auston’s questioning glance must have spurred him on because Mo quickly continued, “Watch him sometime after he makes a big glove save. He kisses his glove, twice, just like he does to guys' heads.”

And yah, that was a little weird, but definitely not any worse than when he thought Fred, Mo, and Mitch were in a secret relationship. 

“Ok but, why does he even do it?”

“I don’t know. You’d have to ask him, I’ve never questioned it. Maybe he does it when he thinks someone or somethings been useful? Or like helped him out? Look man, goalies are weird. Sometimes you gotta just roll with it.” 

Auston could accept that, he really could. But he had just one more question that he had to ask. 

“He’s never done it to me.” He said kinda slowly, “Do you think that means something?” 

Mo smiled gently at him, “Truthfully, no. I don't think he gives it much thought to be honest. It’s just something he does now, like how you tape your sticks a certain way or listen to a specific song before a game.” 

Auston nodded trying to get his head around the fact that it wasn't anything to do with him. 

Mo pursed his lips before adding, “It doesn't have anything to do with your game Auston, or with you and Fred’s friendship. I think it genuinely is just a weird goalie thing.”

“Ok. Thanks Mo,” He said with a grin, and the conversation was left there. 

*****

Auston really did do his best to ignore Fred's kissing thing, even though now that he was looking for it Fred definitely kissed more than just the guys’ heads. Auston saw him kiss his glove at least once every other game, as well as kiss his blocker after a save was made off it. Once he even saw Fred kiss the puck when it miraculously rolled on the edge of the goal line but didn’t go in. That one was a bit gross he wasn't gonna lie, but it did help him to accept that this kissing thing was really just a 'Fred is a goalie and goalies are weird' thing. 

*****

So he moved past it and had almost succeeded in ignoring it completely, until the night after a hard fought game against the Lighting that ended with the Leafs losing in overtime. Auston was sitting in his stall slowly removing his gear, more disappointed than usual in the result of the game as well as in his own play. If he could have just turned one of his scoring attempts into a goal, the Leafs might have found a way to hang on and get the win. 

He was so deep in his own head that he didn’t even notice that Fred had come over until he cleared his throat. 

Auston looked up in surprise. “Hey,” He said quietly, hoping that Fred wasn't about to ask him if he wanted to hit up a bar or something after this. All Auston could think about was going home and falling asleep. 

Fred furrowed his brow, “You played well tonight.” He said seriously. 

Auston blinked up at him in surprise, that was not at all what he was expecting. “Thanks…” He said slowly, not sure why Fred was saying this or if he quite believed him. 

“Seriously Auston, you did. I could tell you were putting in extra effort all night and you got a lot of good chances.” 

“Not enough though, none of them went in.” Auston mumbled looking down at his unlaced skates that he had yet to take off his feet. 

He could hear Fred sigh from above him before he said, “Hey, us losing the game wasn’t just your fault. That’s on all of us. Sure if one of your shots had gone in it would have helped, but it also would have been nice if Jake didn’t have a giveaway that led to a goal or if the penalty kill had been successful or even I had not let that puck go in during overtime.” 

Auston looked up at that. This game sure as hell wasn't Fred’s fault. They should have been better in front of him, Auston hoped he wasn't blaming himself. “You know the reason we lost this game wasn't you right? You cant be expected to stop every single puck and fix all our problems, we know that. No one is holding this game against you,” Auston said earnestly. 

Fred smirked a bit, “Repeat that back to yourself. That’s how the team feels about you. You’re not expected to carry the whole team Auston. You’ve got 18 other guys to help with that.” 

He paused and looked seriously down at Auston. “This isn’t on you. Yah?” 

Auston bit his lip and nodded, “Yah. Not you either though.” 

Fred did smile then, “I know,” He said as he leaned down and pressed two quick kisses into Auston’s hairline.

And - What? 

Fred straightened up, tossing another smile Auston’s way before walking back over to his own stall. 

That was not what Auston had thought was going on. After almost a month of basically obsessing over Fred’s weird kissing thing, he had completely forgotten about it tonight, too caught up in the loss to be on the lookout.

Though after having it happen to him, it didn’t seem quite as weird as it had when he was watching it happen. Something about the way Fred handled it like randomly kissing people’s heads was normal, and he guessed that for Fred it was, made it feel much less strange. Whatever the reason, Auston felt much better than he did five minutes ago, whether it be the weird magical goalie powers or something else, he felt lighter.

He sat frozen for another moment before a small grin broke out across his face and he began to take off the rest of his gear.

Even if the game tonight didn’t end at all how he wanted it to, Fred apparently thought he was at least as useful as his glove, which while it wasn't exactly a huge confidence building thought, it was kind of a funny one. Auston barely managed to hold back a laugh. 

*****

Every single goalie that Auston knew had something odd abut them, a strange tradition or superstition that surrounded their game. He learned at a young age not to mess with a goalie’s superstitions, for as strong they were in net, it was relatively easy to throw them off their game. 

Goalies were weird. That was just a given. It didn’t matter the team or the league. 

Fred though, he definitely won the award for the weirdest goalie Auston had ever played with.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been working on another fic for literally weeks and I can't seem to get it past like 2.5K words, but today (after seeing gifs of Freddie kissing his glove) my brain decided that it was not struggling to write anymore and that I should actually write over 3.1K words in one evening and neglect my homework.
> 
> So I did, and this fic was born. 
> 
> Sorry about any typos, I've barely read over it and I'm literally falling asleep as I write this. Also it's somehow like triple spaced and I'm too lazy to fix it now so sorry (Edit: I looked at it in the morning and the spacing was horrifying so I went back and fixed it. Apologies to anyone who had to read it before I did that) 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed and are having a great day and if not, go look at [this](https://leafsforthewin.tumblr.com/post/171332666763/hockeyandtaylorswift-rollingdux-freddies) and smile (it's photos of Freddie smiling).


End file.
